Talk:Castlevania (video game)
Template Talk Page Designer I was looking for a source. And, I found a source. Wikipedia Castlevania (video game) Designer(s) Akihiko Nagata - Vampire Killer. (Konami Industry Co., Ltd.). Scene: staff credits. (30 October 1986) Is the staff of FDSver same as MSX2ver? I think this source is doubtful. remove it.--Kiyuhito 16:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 3DS Virtual Console Akumajo Dracula (FDSver) coming to 3DS Virtual Console in Japan. Konami Nintendo October 17, 2012. 500YEN.--Kiyuhito (talk) 01:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) New Navigation Template I made a new navigation template. I based it on the color scheme of the American logo: CHD Personally, I think these colors reflects the essence of the game the best. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow, like the color scheme. I endorse it.--Reinhart77 (talk) 16:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Forbidden Library Purge - Exempt Game-player? Do you HAVE to be a game-player to love the franchise? This curiosity of me knows no bounds :It depends on what you call a game player, but if you like the atmosphere, or the music, or the story in general, there's no need to play a CV game to appreciate the franchise. :) --Chernabogue (talk) 13:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I just love the storyline - Vampires are one of my favorite monsters Character Designer I noticed another Konami game for the Famicom Disk System called "Esper Dream" has manual artwork that is the same style as from this game. The character designer was credited as "Pretty Miyuki". Could the original character designer of Simon have been a woman? --Nagumo baby (talk) 18:45, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :The composer was alo a woman, so why not! :) --Chernabogue (talk) 20:34, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Update: according to Masaaki Kukino, the game's lead artist was a woman named Muramatsu. Miyuki Muramatsu perhaps? --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:25, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Staff overview *Director/programmer: H. Akamatsu *Lead artist: Muramatsu *Composers: Kinuyo Yamashita, Satoe Terashima, Hidenori Maezawa *Sound program: Iku Mizutani *Program: Kazuhiro Aoyama (?) I'll update when I find more. Maezawa claims he helped compose the soundtrack for the original Castlevania, but Yamashita credited the tracks only to herself or Terashima. Odd. --Nagumo baby (talk) 11:18, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :He's one of a composer of CV III. Therefore it may be the one by which he misunderstood CV and CV III. Can a transcript of the information you got be exhibited? This page (and Haunted Castle) looks insufficient for me.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::It's supposedly from an interview with him on 1UP from 5 years ago, but it's deleted. I did find two indirect sources:Videogame Music Preservation Foundation Wiki and Moby Games. He apparently said he helped Yamashita, so it's not a mix up. Also, now I see he said his contribution was very minor, which I think explains why he is not credited. --Nagumo baby (talk) 16:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. I will look for information further.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :I totally forgot about this. Glitterberri translated an interview with Kazuhiro Aoyama, a Konami programmer, and he seemed to know inside information. It's listed in one of the sources. --Nagumo baby (talk) 15:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC)